rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/GRIM SCORPION!
Has anyone ever noticed that all the Grim we've seen so far are just big, mutated animals? Kinda makes you wonder if they, in fact ARE the animals of the RWBYverse. Wouldn't that be depressing? Anyway, here are my thoughts on Episode 7: It's good. Really. Freaking. Good. First off, I think I'm finally starting to get the dynamic of Weiss and Ruby and to be honest, I feel kinda stupid for not realizing it sooner. They're perfect opposites. Opposites that are destined to attract. This shit happens all the time in anime. You got two characters, usually females, who start out just flat out hating each others' guts, and this could be for any number of reasons. They come from different worlds, they have clashing personalities, hell, it could even be as simple as getting off on the wrong foot. And here comes Monty, giving us all three with Weiss and Ruby. It's great...! But I would like to comment on the things they said here. Particularly with Weiss. She says that she's "not perfect," something I honestly did not expect her to admit. Not this early. Then she had to add "not yet" to that. Now, I think I got an idea for why Milady Schnee is at Beacon in the first place. Because let's face it, Weiss is not the kind person you expect to be a student at school for training warriors (neither is Jaune, but I'll get to him). Now I think - and this is totally baseless but I think that the Schnee family once had a history of being a clan of highly sophisticated Huntsman and Huntresses until Mama Schnee and Papa Schnee broke away from tradition and got into the Dust manufacturing business, ultimately creating the SDC, likely decades before Weiss was born. Here's where it gets interesting, I think that Weiss is far more aware of the bad connotation her family has than she lets on, and her attempts to be a Huntress are her way of trying to regain whatever honor and respect that her parents lost. Now, obviously this brings up the question "Well if they wanted to break tradition, why would they let their kid train to be a Huntress?" *shrug* Maybe they're just humoring her. Maybe they're convinced that Weiss just isn't cut for Hunting and are just letting her spin her wheels until she gives up and comes home. Who knows? ...That was a much bigger shpiel than I intended, I apologise. Let's move on. Uhm.. Oh yeah! Glynda and Ozpin. Nice to hear from them again. One thing I've noticed with these episodes is that because they're so short, you really start to appreciate the time spent on your favorite characters. Also, I am DAMNED convinced that Ozpin has some kind of special plan for Ruby. There's no denying it now, Monty's just cementing it more and more every time he's on screen. I have no idea what he's planning but I'm worried that it might be something totally lame. Got to see Yang and Blake reach the artifacts this week, little disappointed we didn't get to see themin action together but whatever. I kinda had to tilt my head at the "artifacts" on display here. Really, you guys? Chess pieces? What, Ozpin couldn't shell out some bucks for a Pottery Barn or something to put together some pseudo artifacts for us? You just get out your old chess set from back in the day and be all like "Ahhh, fuck it. Just paint it gold or something. That'll work." I dunno, I just think it's hilarious. And once again, the infamous Jaune Arc displays his incopetence! Twice! First by reaching the wrong location, which I have to wonder; why in the nine circles of hell is Vomit Boy leading the search when he CLEARLY has no idea what he's doing? He doesn't just stop there, either. He also - and this really made me face palm - mistakes the stinger of a giant fuck off Grim scorpion for one of the artifacts. I'm honestly starting to think this guy is more than just comic relief, he's the overall catalyst for the rest of the cast to get in trouble. By the way, INCOMING RUBY! FOR SOME REASON! I'm not even gonna bother with that one. Category:Blog posts